


Uncle Techno

by Eralious



Series: Michael My Beloved [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Michael the Zombie Piglin - Freeform, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eralious/pseuds/Eralious
Summary: Michael loves his cape and crown.The war of gifts begin.
Relationships: Platonic Marriage - Relationship, Ranboo & Michael, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Michael
Series: Michael My Beloved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208057
Comments: 15
Kudos: 707





	Uncle Techno

Tubbo looked down at Michael, slightly confused. He was running around the house with a cape and crown, a butter knife in his hands. Ranboo was watching him, his tail wagging as Michael hopped up onto the couch.

“So… Technoblade likes him?” Tubbo asked, looking at Ranboo.

“Yeah, he made the cape and crown for him. I think it was made by hand too-”

“Well that’s surprisingly sweet coming from Technoblade,” he replied, smiling as Michael ran up to him, “Do you like it?”

Michael nodded furiously, turning to show off his cape. He squealed when Tubbo tried to fix the crown, swatting his hand away with a knife. Tubbo pulled back immediately, looking at Ranboo.

“You almost hurt Dad, Michael. Say sorry,” Ranboo said, Michael immediately looking down and letting out a soft snort.

“It’s okay, bud. I should have told you first. Can I fix your crown?” Tubbo asked, watching Michael. 

The child hesitated before nodding, Tubbo reaching over and readjusting it. His parents started laughing as it slid down his face, covering the tops of his eyes. 

—

Techno looked up from his book at a knock on his door, huffing as he got out of bed. He stretched his back before climbing down the ladder, grabbing his cape to drape over his pajamas. The knocking returned as he opened the door, Ranboo hitting air for a moment before realizing.

“I’m sorry- Were you busy? You look busy-”

“I was only fully immersed in my book, it’s okay,” Techno replied, looking at the bag in his hand, “Did Michael not like my gift?”

“No! He loves it to bits! Almost took Tu- My fingers off when I tried to readjust his crown!” Ranboo replied, nervously laughing.

“Well, that’s good.”

They stood in awkward silence, Ranboo glancing at Techno’s stare before looking away. Techno sighed and stepped to the side, motioning him inside. The younger quickly stepped inside, Techno closing the door behind him.

“So why are you here, Main Character?”

“Michael made this for you! Well- I helped him make it, but he did the majority,” Ranboo said, holding out the bag.

Techno took it, watching Ranboo excitedly wait for him to open it. He sighed and pulled out a piece of rolled paper, puzzled as he unrolled it. He stopped once he got the gist of the picture, taking it in. It was a crudely drawn picture of him on Carl. He kept a straight face, rolling it back up and setting it in the bag.

“I suppose this is a, uh, suitable gift. I uh- My heart is only kinda warmed. The axe from you was more useful, but this is- acceptable.”

Ranboo nodded, “Yeah, yeah, it’s just barely good enough.”

“Yeah. Just good enough to put somewhere in here,” Techno said, looking around, “One- One moment.”

He started climbing back to his room, setting the bag down on his nightstand as he thumbed through his bookshelves. He found the old, worn out spine and pulled it out, double checking its contents before going back downstairs.

“Here- Michael likes me, I’m sure he’d like my stories,” Techno said, holding out the book to Ranboo. 

The taller hesitantly took it, “Woah- This is- You’re old-”

Techno frowned, “I’m not  _ that _ old. I was basically a kid when Phil and I began the Antarctic Empire.”

“That was over 2000 years ago-”

“Yeah, and? Phil’s in his like elderly eons.”

“Oh,” Ranboo looked down at the book before closing it, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Main Character. Tell Michael it’s from Uncle Techno,” he paused before shaking his head, “Or- Just Techno, maybe-”

“No, no, you- You can be Uncle Techno.”

“Okay.”

They stood in silence again, Techno trying to recompose himself as Ranboo tried to think of how to recover the situation. Eventually, Techno cleared his throat and motioned to the door.

“Michael might, uh, worry about where you are. Might wanna go check on him.”

“Oh- Yeah, that’s probably smart,” Ranboo said, stepping towards the door, “Thank you… For everything you’re doing for him.”

“Uh-huh.”

—

Michael squealed when Ranboo came home with the book, trying to grab it. He was promptly given it, starting to flip through it for pictures. His excitement died down when he found none, looking at Ranboo confused.

“No, it’s a reading story. Like- Listen.”

Ranboo sat down and patted the space next to him. Michael immediately scrambled onto the chair, cuddling up to Ranboo as he took the book. He opened it, looking at the first page.

“A long, long time ago, there were gods that walked alongside mortals. Two of these were Philza and Technoblade…”


End file.
